This invention relates to a gas pressurized and gas activated spear gun for use by scuba divers and others working or otherwise operating in and under water. Known construction spear guns of this type normally operate either on the recoil from a spring or from their own source of compressed air such as a CO.sub.2 cartridge. Since scuba divers and others working in the water carry their own source of compressed air for breathing, it would be convenient and would enable a reduction in the weight of gear necessarily carried for a spear gun of this general type to operate directly from such source of compressed air, i.e., a low pressure tap thereof.
A primary object of the invention of the invention is to present a gas-operated spear gun of the type used by those having a need to carry a compressed air supply such as scuba divers and the like which is of simple yet dependable construction and which may be produced at a moderate cost.
A further object of the present invention is a gas-operated spear gun of the above-indicated type which operates from a low pressure tap of a gas tank and which is free of the normally complex structure found in spear guns presently available.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a compressed gas-actuated spear gun for scuba divers and the like which carries a supply of compressed gas comprising, a handle assembly including an open face, closed end receptor tube from which a handle downwardly projects, an inner barrel assembly including a longitudinal first hollow barrel having an interior chamber and an open front end for receipt of an arrow, spear or other projectile and a closed rear end in turn including means for fixedly attaching said first barrel to said receptor tube, an outer barrel assembly including a second longitudinal hollow barrel open at both the front and rear ends thereof through which at least a portion of said first barrel projects, said second barrel disposed between the front end of said first barrel and said receptor tube wherein the rear end thereof partially projects into the open forward end of said receptor tube, valve means cooperatively formed by said inner and outer barrel assemblies including a compressed gas inlet mounted on said second barrel, said second barrel further retractable between a normal first forward position and a second rearward firing position wherein compressed gas is directed into said first barrel behind said projectile so as to force it out the open front end of said first barrel.